The University of Cincinnati Occupational Health Nursing (OHN) program is one of four core occupational Health and safety programs, and has been in existence since the inception of the Cincinnati Education and Research Center (ERG). The OHN program proposes to continue interdisciplinary education within the University of Cincinnati Education and Research Center for the period of July 2014 through June 2016. The purpose of the OHN program is to provide occupational health and safety education and research training to Master's (MSN) and Doctoral (PhD) students within an interdisciplinary context. The MSN builds on the Bachelor of Science in Nursing (BSN) and provides the knowledge and skills for the OHN graduate to function in occupational, organizational, and industrial settings. Research training is an integral part of the OHN program and prepares MSN graduates to use an evidence-based approach to practice; and PhD graduates to conduct research in areas defined by the National Occupational Research Agenda (NORA). The goals of the OHN Program are to contribute to the national occupational health goals by preparing advanced practice occupational health nurses to translate research into occupational health nursing practice; and contribute to the body of occupational health nursing knowledge through faculty and student research. These goals are achieved through: 1) Continuing faculty research efforts in occupational health and safety; 2) Mentoring students in research and preparation of publications and presentations; 3) Increase visibility within the University and Education and Research Center (ERC) through interdisciplinary interaction and within the College by engaging ail faculty members with an occupational health focus or interest to present lectures in OHN courses and mentor master's and doctoral students in research; 4) Providing outreach efforts in ERC focus areas of firefighters, health care and low wage workers; 5) Recruiting students, emphasizing underrepresented racial and ethnic groups.